


Kitty

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a cat. And it's very clever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

## Kitty

by James Rellan

Not mine (damn) no money made.

This was an obsenad for AmyCat many moons ago.

* * *

_Meowr?_

Jim rolled over in his bed determined to ignore the damn thing. 

_Purrrrrrr_

Jim gave up and got out of bed. He stomped down the stairs and glared at the tiny feline waiting patiently at the bottom. "Stop that." 

The cat rose, arched and stretched. She delicately wrapped her tail around Jim's ankle. The purr increased in volume. 

"Sandburg!" Jim shouted. He stepped over the cat and stalked over to Blair's door. He pounded until a bleary eyed Guide opened it. "This cat is annoying me. You said you'd keep her in here. That she wouldn't bother me. So here." 

Jim picked up the cat and shoved it into Blair's hands. He stomped back upstairs. 

Blair gently scolded the kitty, carefully closed the door and put them both to bed. 

* * *

"Sorry about last night, Jim. I don't know how she got out," Blair apologized. "I know I closed the door." 

"It's okay, Chief. Just be more careful next time." Jim finished his breakfast. "You coming to the station today?" 

"No, I'm coming home after class. The books I've read say you should spend time with your cat, playing and giving attention. Otherwise you end up with a destructive cat causing trouble." Blair put some kitten chow in the furball's bowl and made sure the water bowl was full. 

Jim frowned. He didn't like sharing Blair with anyone much less a cat. 

Blair caught the frown and misunderstood it. "Really, Jim. A cat that doesn't get attention and that doesn't play will desperately seek some kind of stimulation. That usually translates into bad behavior. And we don't want that, do we?" 

"Whatever, Chief. Just make sure it uses the litter box." Jim grabbed his keys and left. 

* * *

Watching from the top of the cat pole, Little Bit surveyed her domain. She liked living here. Plenty of food, pet humans for entertainment, lots of places to hide. Paradise. 

The door opened and Jim staggered through carrying groceries. "Chief!" 

"Hey, Jim. Let me help with that." 

Cans and fruit thumped on the counter. Little Bit's whiskers quivered. 

Blair pulled out the sardine can. "Since when do you eat sardines?" 

Jim grabbed the can. "I like them. I just can't eat them like I used to. Drives my taste buds crazy." 

"Uh huh." Blair looked slyly at Jim then down at the cat that appeared beside Jim. 

Jim harrumphed and defiantly opened the can. He ignored his partner's chuckles and whispered 'softie' comments. Jim kept his back to Blair and 'accidentally' dropped the open can. A couple of sardines splattered on the floor. 

Blair grabbed some towels. But Jim stopped him. "Nevermind, Chief. The clean up crew will handle it." 

Little Bit jumped back when the can startled her. But that delicious smell overrode her caution and she took her first bite. Yum. She made short work of the small fish. 

Blair just smirked as Jim put the rest of the sardines in a tupperware bowl with a green lid. Jim used a permanent marker to write 'Cat' on the lid. 

"I just don't want the cat's stuff to get mixed in with ours." Jim put the bowl away and asked, "What's for dinner?" 

"How about pizza? My treat," Blair said. 

"I just bought all of this food, Sandburg," Jim groused. 

"Pizza's faster, man. You can have that meat monstrosity you like." 

Jim smiled happily at Blair. 

Unnoticed on the floor, Little Bit delicately groomed herself and watched the byplay between her humans. 

* * *

Jim unconsciously stroked the cat as they watched the evening news. He felt himself slipping into a zone and a sharp bite in the ball of his thumb snapped him out of it. "Ow!" 

Little Bit gave Jim a look that clearly said 'Humans' with disgust. 

After making sure the cat hadn't broken the skin, Jim started to put the cat on the floor. He heard a familiar car and resisted the sudden urge to run to the balcony. So, Sandburg was home. So what? He stayed put. 

Blair bounced into the loft. "Hey, Jim. Hey, Little Bit." 

Jim received a wave. The cat got cuddles. Jim frowned. 

Blair caught the look. "What?" 

"You're cuddling the cat." 

"I haven't seen her since breakfast, man. Just reestablishing contact." Blair watched Jim's unhappy face. "Why does that bother you?" 

"You don't cuddle me." 

Blair's jaw dropped open. Jim looked just as stunned by his sudden outburst. 

"Do you want cuddles?" Blair asked cautiously. 

Jim couldn't help himself. He nodded. 

Blair carefully set the cat on the floor and moved to stand in front of Jim. His heart pounded like a jackhammer. Slowly, giving Jim time to slip away, Blair slid his arms around Jim's waist and pulled him close. 

* * *

Little Bit curled up in Blair's old bed. The noises from upstairs ceased some time ago and now she could finally get some sleep. 

* * *

My grandfather used to bitch all the time about the 'damn, useless, stray cats' that my grandmother fed. But when he thought nobody was looking he petted all of them. He was a softie just like Jim. heheheh 

* * *

End Kitty by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
